


Fluff for Fanfoolishness [Fanart]

by dalish-ish (elavellan)



Series: Pictures at an Inquisition [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elavellan/pseuds/dalish-ish
Summary: Fluff requested, fluff delivered. (I hope!) Happy holidays! :)





	Fluff for Fanfoolishness [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoonyLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/gifts).



[(full)](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/6310f91b-c7ea-4b0a-bcd5-15790e671904/dcutun4-2467bead-1454-42c1-b440-1012fd9ad973.png/v1/fill/w_623,h_1282,q_70,strp/min_varric_by_dalish_ish_dcutun4-pre.jpg)


End file.
